Voice Dialing Platforms (“VDP”) are used to provide voice activated dialing features to users that possess telephone systems that can be routed over the Internet or IP-based network, such as voice over internet protocol (“VoIP”) telephone systems. In a typical VoIP network telephones may be connected to a PBX/Voice Router that is connected to a hub/router/asynchronous digital subscriber line (“ADSL”) modem. The ADSL modem is connected to the Internet that transmits the digitized voice signals anywhere in the world where similar equipment exists on the far end of the call.
VoIP can enable tasks or offer services that may be more difficult to achieve through the traditional Plain Old Telephone System (“POTS”). Nevertheless, users who do not possess VoIP phones have been unable to access VDP without going over pure VoIP environments.